callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeep
.]] 'Jeeps' are military vehicles used for transportation or sometimes in combat during World War II. Call of Duty: United Offensive In multiplayer, the Jeep can used as a fast method of transport to get to objectives and take allies to key positions. The mounted M2 Browning can be used by a passenger to take potshots at enemy infantry and other light vehicles, but is ineffective against tanks. It can seat three people: a driver, a passenger and a gunner. Allies will often be appreciative of jeep transport and the driver can use the fire button to honk the horn to attract attention. The melee button can be used as a crude handbrake for sharp turns. A good driver will be able to navigate through wreckage and small streets, such as those found in Foy. jeep2_uo.png|The Willy Jeep from the back. Call of Duty 2 In Call of Duty 2's multiplayer the jeeps are either broken or are not functional and are only good for cover. Many people complain about the lack of vehicles to use in Call of Duty 2 multiplayer unlike the Expansion Pack for Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The jeep appeared in most levels in the campaign. It's machine gun is usable in "The Desert Fox" and "An Easy Detail". Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, there are two SAS jeeps, Vera and Lynn, which serve in prominent roles as the main vehicles of the British campaign. After the plane carrying them is shot down, Vera is lost in the drop, but she is later found again after a firefight at a house she was near. Sgt. Doyle, Cpl. Keith, and Pierre LaRoche promptly drive her to a rendezvous point where they meet with Isabelle DuFontaine. After finding Marcel of the Marquis Resistance and destroying three flak guns, Doyle, Keith, and LaRoche drive in Vera and eventually get stuck in the sight of a Panzer IV, but they are soon saved by Marcel riding in Lynn. Eventually, Doyle, Keith, and Maj. Ingram drive Vera into the fuel depot, but eventually, after narrowly dodging a speeding train, Vera crashes into a wall and is replaced by a stolen German Horch 1a for the rest of the British campaign. Lynn replaces Vera as the main driving vehicle for the level "Hostage". It is unknown what her fate is after the war. In Call of Duty 3's multiplayer a jeep with a machine gun attached to it drives into combat attacking the enemy troops. The jeep in Call of Duty 3's multiplayer is one of the 3 types of vehicles used in multiplayer. If you put the jeeps names together, it spells Vera Lynn, a British loveheart during the war. British Jeep.jpg|A British Jeep in Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, jeeps appear briefly in the level "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" shortly after the player destroys the third Japanese bunker. Once the player's squad joins the Sherman Tanks, two parked jeeps can be seen in the area. However, they and the Shermans are quickly hit by Japanese mortar fire. In the level "Little Resistance" after the player gets blown out of his boat when he starts to move towards the beach, one of the boats which has been hit will open it's ramp and a jeep will roll out. However the driver is dead and his blood is splattered all over the windshield. Call of Duty: Black Ops During a video tour of Treyarch Studios, a cutscene was shown in which Mason, Woods, another member of SOG, and a driver entered a Jeep, and drove off. Chrysler (the owners of the Jeep branch in their car company) has also made a special version of a Jeep, dedicated to Black Ops. The jeep is available during the level SOG, where you, Woods, Jason Hudson, and a Marine\SOG enter it, and it is driven onto the runway, but is destroyed when it flips due to being hit by pieces of a destroyed plane and turning to rapidly. Another Jeep appears near the end of the level, this time being armed with TOW Missiles which are used to destroy NVA T-55s. Multiple Jeeps can also be seen in multiplayer on various maps such as Firing Range and Nuketown. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unkoR9AtJKE Trivia *The two jeeps on the level "Night Drop" have a reference to the famous British wartime singer Vera Lynn as one jeep is named Vera, the other Lynn. She was very popular with the British armed forces during the war and was subsequently nicknamed "the Forces' Sweetheart". *When Vera crashes in "Fuel Plant", the jeep isn't damaged. * The Jeeps in Call of Duty: Black Ops resemble the JK models built from 2007 onwards, instead of the Willys Jeeps common in the 1960s. * Despite Vera crashing in Fuel Plant, it is still seen in Hostage! and Lynn is nowhere to be seen. This is either a mistake on the developer's part or that the SAS recovered the jeep. Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour